Scripted Games
by HufflepuffWarrior
Summary: A series of songfics about the Hunger Games world written around songs by The Script.
1. Chapter 1: This Is Love

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Louisa are Susan Collins or a member of The Script. We just borrow their created world and music. **

**It's in the eyes of our children  
As they leave for the very first time**

Children filed in for the Reaping. The twelve year olds looked terrified, the eighteen year olds looked a little less nervous. All of the children of the District knew what was happening. It had been happening before. Even those who didn't look nervous had fear in their eyes; nothing they could do would disguise it.

**And it's in the heart of the soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front line**

A tiny boy is called. He must only be twelve. A shout rips through the air. An older boy, about fifteen calls that he volunteers, that he'll take the place of the small child. The desperation shows on his face, the terror that comes from the thought of losing the little boy seen in his shaking hands. The understanding of what he is doing weighs on his heart.

**It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of a blow**

There's a public beating in the square again. Most people would normally walk by, head down trying not to get involved in case they are next to suffer. But today is different, today the Peacekeepers are beating a child. She is only eight; she looks underfed, as though she is from one of the larger families where food is sometimes short. Her cries echo through the square. A woman rushes forwards and throws herself between the child and the stick. The resemblance between the two is unmistakable; this is the child's mother. Her determination to protect her daughter is clear in her face.

**And it's in the hands of the father yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone yeah**

A man comes home, long after dark. The cold of the night has set in. His children rush to meet him at the door, his wife smiles from behind them. He's been working long, hard hours today, just as he has for many years. He provides for his family, no matter how hard he must work. The calluses and scars on his hands, and the aching joints are the price he pays.

**I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh, can you see me oh**

A white peace banner flutters in the breeze above a group of ragged people. They look they have been dragged through hell. They face another group of people. The second group is far larger, they look well presented and like they have not faced the hardship of the war. They all have guns. Do they see the white banner of the small group?

**I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh, can you hear me**

A lone soldier stands on the hill. They wear the colours of a rebel force. The rest of the army was behind the hill, waiting to come to the aid of the lone soldier if they needed to. The soldier yelled at the government forces, stating what the rebels wanted and the wind was catching the words, carrying them away. Does the government know what the rebels really want?

**This is why we do it this is worth the pain**

_No matter how much it hurts, seeing the children smile is worth it. It doesn't matter how much my hands hurt. If my fingers break, or my nails are ripped out, as long as I can provide for my family, it's worth the pain. _The man twirled his smallest child above his head, his thoughts loud in his mind.

**This is why we fall down and get back up again**

_She'll be ok now, they can't hit her now. Get back up and endure it because it's keeping her safe, teaching her how to be brave and strong. _The woman stumbled but stood up each time a blow knocked her down.

**This is where the heart lies, this is from above**

_They're the heart of the District. They're the future. _Adults watched the children in the Reaping areas, older ones holding onto younger ones hands until the last minute. They looked to the sky.

**Love is this, this is love**

In the Capitol, the citizens watched films about people in the Districts and didn't understand why people did all the seemingly crazy things, why the sacrificed themselves for family. The Districts knew they didn't under love the way they did. ****

Love is why we do it love is worth the pain

_The little ones are hungry, the old woman is sick. They need help. _The people picked the banner up, two young adults carried small children who looked underfed, and another two supported a woman who couldn't stop coughing. The pain of surrendering was worth looking after the people.

**Love is why we fall down, get back up again**

_Twisted ankle hurts. Need to tell the Capitol what we want and then we can stop fighting. _The lone soldier limped slowly towards the Capitol army. She fell for a moment, but was back up before she had been down for a second.

**Love is where the heart lies love is from above**

_I'll probably die in the Games. As long as he lives it doesn't matter. He's too little to have to fight. _The volunteer tribute hugged his little brother, the little boy cried but knew that only love had caused his brother to do it.

**Love is this, this is love**

The Capitol children didn't know why other people would volunteer to die for someone else. When they read stories of the war they didn't understand why people had surrendered or kept fighting when they knew they were injured. Love in the Districts was weird, they concluded. ****

This is love  
This is love  
This is love

Love for others in the same situation, love for siblings, love for your daughter, love for your family, love that lets you surrender to the enemy, love that keeps you going when you are hurt. Love the Capitol doesn't understand. ****

It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns

Although the District seemed to have been destroyed, the people of 13 continued to live their lives. Below the battle scarred ground, safe from the radiation and Capitol bombs. They survived and their way of life changed and adapted. The heart and soul of the rebellion continued to live on in District 13.

**And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return yeah**

She was a career tribute from 2. She had jumped at the chance to be a tribute. Her father had been in the Games, as had her brother. Her father had evidently won; her brother had been the last to die. He had fallen to a girl from 6. No one could believe it. Participating in the Games was in her blood, she knew there was a chance that she might not make it back but she had trained to hard for that.

**I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh, can you see me oooh**

In District 8 they had an old marriage tradition. Today it was on show. On three doors in a sub-area there was white cloth draped over the frames. A man walked out of one of the houses and to the next one, where a young woman in a white dress was standing. Together, hand in hand, they walked and danced through the street s to the third house. The white banner was larger and together they stood under it, for all the world to see.

**I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh, can you hear me**

The President stood in front of the lectern, all the cameras trained on him. His image, his words broadcast all over Panem. He announced the Hunger Games, a new way of punishing the districts for their act of defiance that had caused for some many deaths. He spoke of how the Games would bring peace and unity, the things that Panem stood for.

**This is why we do it this is worth the pain**

_I will win, that cut is nothing. Winning is going to be amazing. Those injuries are nothing. _The tribute from 2 kept fighting, even though she was bleeding in more than one place.

**This is why we fall down, get back up again**

_Get back up or they'll kill you were you lie. _She took a blow and fell. She kicked and screamed, fighting for her life. She got back up and kept going.

**This is where the heart lies this is from above**

_I love him more than anything. _The young woman smiled. _I love her, I will love her forever. _The man squeezed her hand. Together they looked to the sky, to the white banner, to the house where their hearts were.

**Love is this, this is love**

The Capitol understood a love for winning, a love for victory. That was why they loved strong, ruthless tributes and victors. That was why they didn't understand tributes and victors who didn't want to believe they had killed.

**Love is why we do it love is worth the pain**

_This will help our nation heal; it will be worth the pain. While The Hunger Games may cause hurt to begin with, they will bring our great nation together. _The words echoed in everyone's minds, all with different meanings.

**Love is why we fall down, get back up again**

_It doesn't matter that we have to hide, it doesn't matter that we can't go outside. One day we'll go back up. _A young woman whispered to a small child, deep underground where they were safe from the bombs.

**Love is where the heart lies love is from above**

_I remember grass, I remember fields, I remember trees. I remember being outside. _A youth, who was old enough to have lived through the bombing, looked at the screen. It showed a picture of a forest, a picture a plain followed. All the pictures were of the outdoors. He didn't feel like he belonged here, he knew he belonged outside, he knew it was where he was free.

**Love is this, this is love**

The Capitol people always looked forwards to the Games. They loved them, they found them entertaining. They loved watching battles from the wars, especially the ones of the bombing of District 13. They didn't think of the people as similar to them, they didn't understand them.

**This is love  
This is love  
This is love**

If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be

The boy from 5 looks almost thoughtful at the question. Anywhere, anywhere is the world. Where would he be? _Somewhere that the Hunger Games don't exist. _He knows he can't say that so he replies with home, where he grew up.

**With anyone that you wanted to be with**

Anyone he wanted to be with? The Victor from 7 knew exactly who he would choose for anyone. The girl he had been best friends with since their fathers had met at work. Over the years they had fallen in love, he had never wanted to leave her on the day of the Reaping.

**Doing anything that you wanted to do**

_Doing anything? I can do anything? _The girl looked at her interviewer and said she wants to be able to play with the children of her District again. That's what she wants to do.

**What would it be, man, who would it be with you**

_Horse riding, like I did as a child, with my older brother. _She was from 10 after all, but she didn't want to tell the Capitol about her personal life. She just made something up. Some things were meant to be private, love was one of them.

**Time flies but you're the pilot**

They were meant to be chasing runaways down; the craft was built for that. She didn't want to chase them, they were children, they didn't need to be up for the Reaping, they had done nothing wrong. The fate waiting for them in the Capitol was dreadful. She turned the hovercraft around, she was the pilot.

**It moves real fast but you're the driver**

The man drove the same route every year. Most people thought the high speed trains drove themselves. They didn't, men and women from 6 drove the trains. No matter how fast they went, they were the drivers, they were in control of the high speed vehicles.

**You may crash and burn sometimes**

The motto of the rebellion rang in the ears of the soldiers. The pilots of the hovercrafts checked their parachutes one last time. They had to time this perfectly. The Capitol buildings appear on the horizon. A boom sounded in the air, flames engulfing the buildings as the line of hovercraft hit them. ****

This is why we do it this is worth the pain

_Ignore the beeping sounds, you eject in 5, 4, 3, 2... _The pilots flew in and crashed their craft because they believed in a free Panem, no matter what happened to them, it would be worth it.

**This is where we fall down get back up again**

_One of those kids always falls over; you always tell them to be brave. _Even though she had fallen in the Games she kept getting up so her little friends remembered to do the same. So she kept going with the interview.

**This is where the heart lies this is from above**

_You've won, you can go home to her and you can have a happily ever after. _Every time he felt awful in the Games, in the interviews, on the tour of Panem, he would close his eyes and see her smiling and laughing. He couldn't wait to get home to the girl who held his heart.

**Love is this, this is love**

How many Capitol people were willing to risk their lives to stop the rebellion, how many truly cared for children, how many knew true love? The Capitol seemed so far removed from the lives of the District people that they were another species.

**Love is why we do it, love is worth the pain**

_If you get caught, it's going to hurt, keep driving. Almost at 13 now. _The train driver was smuggling families and children out of the Capitol run districts to the relative safety of 13. If they caught him he'd become an avox, or worse. He kept driving.

**Love is why we fall down and get back up again**

_That was too close. _The boy from 5 had almost spoken his mind, he couldn't imagine what would if he had slipped up. Imagine the fall from grace, from adoration by the Capitol if he had said it. _It wouldn't be that bad really. _

**Love is where the heart lies love is from above**

_He's your brother, he'll know you're lying to the Capitol. _She grins at the Capitol audience and flicks her hand, something that most people would forget in a few seconds. Her brother would know what it meant it.

**Love is this, this is love **

There was more than one type of love in the world. There always had been, there always would be. Love for other people, for friends, for family. Love for fame, love for glory, love for winning. All had something in common, the love for something. The feeling that nothing else can give you, something that cannot be taken away. Not matter if they were a Capitol citizen or a member of a District, love would be there, no matter how faintly it shone.

**A/N: Hi, I'm Louise. My friend Louisa and I are writing this fic together. It's based on the Hunger Games and The Script's first two albums. I write half of the songfics and she writes the other half. Let us know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Cry

**Hi, it's Louisa here. I know I've been **_**really**_** lazy with writing this. Sorry. Oh and everyone meet my plot bunny Ferdinanda. She likes long walks on the beach and drooling over Finnick (who can blame her)**

**Anywho, I don't own the Hunger Games 'verse, nor the music of the Script. If I did, I would be riding a unicorn around Harry Potter World.**

**Enjoy.**

**Jenny was a poor girl, living in a rich world**

**Named her baby Hope when she was just 14.**

Jenny woke up with a start. Her nightmare had been about her parents, always her parents. How they yelled at her when they found out that she was with child, how they kicked her out of their house in the richer part of the District forcing Jenny to live on the streets, how her mother – her own mother – called her a whore. She had been fourteen at the time, the same age as she was now. She rubbed her swollen belly.

"It's ok Hope," She said to her unborn child, "It's going to be ok."

**She was hoping for a better world for this little girl  
But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree**

Jenny clung onto that dream, that hope, that it was going to be ok. That whatever world Hope would live in wouldn't have the Hunger Games or anything like it. Jenny knew her dream was highly unlikely, near impossible, but still she clung to it, like she was drowning and her dream was able to save her.

**When she gets that call, hope's too far gone  
Her baby's on the way, with nothing left inside**

"Jennifer Senorik" The escort for Jenny's District called and Jenny's breath left her. But it wasn't from the shock, or the horror at the fact that she was to represent her District in that year's Hunger Games. No, Jenny had gone into labour that moment her name had been called. She collapsed to the ground and the other fourteen year olds moved away. The closest thing that District had to a doctor rushed up to Jenny and went to pick her up to carry her inside. But it was too late. Hope had been born.

**Together we cry **

And her district cried as one, for they knew she would still be taken to the Arena.

**What about the John Play, could have gone the whole way  
Lighting up the stage tryin' to get a deal**

One of the only dark places in the shining Capitol, behind the stage where Caesar Flickerman made his famous interviews, was where you could find John.

**Now he's lighting up the wrong way, something for the pain  
Man you wanna see this kid he was so freaken' unreal**

He used to work backstage, rigging up the lighting for the shows. But now he sits there, drugged out on the Morphling. He took it for the pain, when he lost his mother to cancer. But the Morphling does nothing for him, nothing for the hole that resides in his soul. So, when he thinks no one is listening, he sings.

**When he gets that call, he's too far gone  
Can't get it together to sing one song**

One day, late in the year, Caesar Flickerman was working late. He heard John singing a sad, mournful tune. Caesar rushed off to find his producer. But, in the time it took to convince the producer, John's heart had stopped due to an overdose of Morphling. All they found was John's corpse.

**And they won't hear tonight, the words of a lullaby**

Now no one else would ever hear John voice. He would no longer sing.

**Together we cry**

There was no one there to weep for the loss of John, but that night the heavens opened up, as if crying for the lost boy who no one loved.

**Mary's ambition, she wanna be a politician  
She been dreaming about it since she was a girl**

Mary pulled up the top of the overalls she had to wear for her work. Working in the factories of Six was far off what she dreamed of as a child. Once upon a time, she wanted to move to the Capitol and become the president of Panem. She wanted to make things better for the people in the districts, stop the poverty and the Hunger Games. Mary shook her head; there was no place for childish desires in her life.

**She thought that she'd be the one who could change the world  
Always tryin to pave the way for women in a man's world**

She always saw herself, in her dreams, changing the world. Even now, as an adult, she tries to make things better for the people of her district. Small things, like standing up to the Peacekeepers or organising protests in the district square. Even though she knew that she could get punished, that it was wrong for thinking that way, she hated the Capitol and what it stood for. There was no real future for anyone who wasn't born there.

**But life happened, house, kids, 2 cars, husband hit's the jar,  
Checks that don't go very far now**

Mary had to move on with her life. Move on from standing up for people she barely knew. She married one of her fellow workers, someone she may not have loved but she knew had a kind heart and would treat her well. A few more years later they had two children with another on the way and work was pushing them harder, making them make more cars and hovercraft. Then Mary's father-in-law passed away and her husband went into a deep depression. He started drinking. Mary's dream of a good life started to seem further and further out of reach.

**Now she ain't making changes, she keeps her mind on her wages  
The only rattling cages are her own**

Now her life keeps moving in a circle. Wake up, go to work, come home. There's no room for changes. And each day they have less and less money. She pushes herself harder at work. They need more money if they want to survive the winter. Her life keeps moving in its vicious circle.

**Together we cry**

**There so much sad gonna flood the ocean  
We're all in tears for a world that's broken.**

No matter where in Panem they live, everyone cries. Some for the family or friends they've lost, some because someone has hurt them. But everyone, whether they know it or not, has cried because they know that the world they lived in is destroyed.

**Together we cry**

**There comes a time that every bird has to fly**

The Mockingjay fluttered out of the tree. Even it didn't want to be here anymore. The ruins of the fallen district were no place for something so beautiful. Something so alive was no longer welcome in this place of death.

**At some point every rose has to die**

No one was sure what had killed him, only that he was now dead. His skin was pale and cold as ice. Had the mob rushing in on the mansion crushed him, or had he choked on the blood that flowed out of his mouth? Not a soul agreed on the answer but one thing was certain, President Snow was dead.

**It's hard to let your children go, leave home, where they go, who knows?  
Gettin' drunk, gettin' stoned all alone**

The woman reached out for her boy, her youngest, as the Peacekeepers pulled her away from him.  
"MAMA!" Her child yelled, straining his arms trying to grab her. They, the Peacekeepers, where trying to take her away from him. She was all the family he had left. The boy used the last of his energy to push forward to his mother. And for one glorious moment their hands touch and she pulls him towards her. But the Peacekeepers are stronger. They rip her out of the little boys reach and take her away. The last thing the mother sees of her son is his crying face, his arms reaching to her and his last word to her.  
"Mama."

**Teach a man to fish, feed a man for life**

The Capitol thought that when they blockaded District Four during the Dark Days that the people would starve and give in to the Capitol's demands. But that's where they were wrong. They hoped to starve the district responsible for fishing. As long as there were fish in the sea, the people of Four would not go hungry.

**Show your kids the truth, and hope they never lie**

"This is our past, the Hunger Games are the Districts' punishment for turning their backs on the people who feed and clothed them. The Hunger Games are a good thing." The teacher explained to his class. The children were young, but they were old enough to understand and to know these things. Or so the teacher thought until one of his students had said that it was sad that all those children had to die each year. And then the other students agreed. _What are their parents teaching them?_ The teacher thought. He had to stop the lies the children were spurting out.

**Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better  
Bet your sorry now, I won't be coming home tonight**

The family looked up from the sheet of paper, tears silently running down their faces. Their girl, their little princess, was dead. And they were holding her final goodbye in their hands. She hadn't lasted very long in the Games, but there was never any hope that she would win. And now she was never coming home, not really.

**I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky  
To teach us how to fly**

The tribute turned away from the faces floating in the night sky and their sadness and fear turned to anger. Why were they here? How was it far that they were being punished for something they weren't even alive for, let alone responsible for. I should just give up now, the tribute thought. But then they stopped.

_I owe it to them. The dead tributes. I owe it to them to keep fighting._

**Together we cry**

And they people in their homes, not knowing if their children were safe for another year, cried for those they had lost.

**There so much sad gonna flood the ocean  
We're all in tears for a world that's broken.**

Everyone cries. It's a fact of nature. Everyone, from the world's richest man, to the people in the poorest parts of the world. It may be too late for us, but, working together, we can make the world a better place for the next generation. We can fix our world.

**Together we cry**


End file.
